We Roam
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: A plan to spend 2 weeks at Shego's holiday house in the jungle takes a strange twist when they get bitten. They find out that they're not quite themselves anymore and end up stuck in the jungle for 3 years learning to live with their abilities. KIGO


Title: We roam

Pairing: Kim/Shego

Disclaimer: I totally don't own Kim possible...If I did...Ron would be dead and Kim and Shego would make-out on his grave.

Author: Heart-San's wolf and Werepuppy-Jake.

* * *

_' It's been three years. Three years since our transformation. Three years since we've seen our family...Three long, miserable years.'_

_'I bet you're wondering what I'm talking about huh? Maybe I should start from the beginning. My name is Kimberly Ann Possible and my mate is Raven Sheron Gold aka Shego. We are were-panthers and the last of our kind._

_'We weren't always like this. In fact, we were once humans...we still kind of are. We can maintain our human body's but only for one day every week.' _

_'I bet you're wondering how it happened huh? Well it went something like this..._

_**Flashback.**_

"And here we are, my holiday house!" Shego announced as she opened the front door. Kim followed her inside and looked in awe at the decoration.

"This! Is your holiday house?!" She questioned in disbelieve. Shego placed their luggage at the bottom of the stairs and looked at her.

"Yeah it is." She replied simply.

"B-but.. th-this h-house.. is.. bigger then my elderly home!" She sputtered.

"I have money princess, you know that."

"Y-yeah b-but it's... huge!"

"Kimmie you're going to attract flies if you keep your mouth open like that." Shego said and she closed Kim's mouth with her fingers. She blinked a few times and focused on Shego instead of the house.

"R-right.. sorry.. its just.. overwhelming." Kim said softly.

"Just let it sink in, I'll drop our bags in the bedroom." Shego said and with that she disappeared up the stairs. Kim barely even noticed that she left as she gazed around. She walked through the hall and ended up in a large kitchen. Connected to the kitchen was the dining room and the view contained the wild life of the jungle Shego's house was build in. She continued to stroll around in the house and ended up at the point where she had started. She looked up the stairs and hesitated slightly before climbing them. Once upstairs she looked to the left and then to the right. She blindly picked a side and went down the hall on the left.

She came to a sudden stop when she reached, what appeared to be a music room. It was bright and well lighted, in the middle of the room was a beautiful black piano. _Does Shego play the piano? _She questioned herself as she walked up to it. She mindlessly pressed a few keys as she stared at the magnificent instrument.

"You found the music room." Shego announced suddenly, startling her. She quickly looked up at Shego with big eyes and nodded. She looked back at the piano and she just had to know.

"D-do you.. I mean.. can you play the piano?" She questioned and Shego walked up to her ever so slowly.

"Yes." She replied simply as she took place on the stool in front of it. She gently pulled Kim down to sit next to her before focusing on the piano. She let her fingers slide across the keys and placed them in position.

"I didn't know that." Kim said as she stared at Shego's hands.

"It's one of my many hidden talents." Shego replied and she softly started to play a song. Kim watched in awe as Shego's fingers slid across the keys with trained skills. The best she had ever done on a piano was old McDonald had a farm and that wasn't even flawless. She snapped out of her thoughts when the sound of the piano faded and she looked up at Shego.

"That was great." She whispered.

"Thank you." Shego replied and she got up. "Let me show you the rest of the house." She offered Kim her hand and the red head gladly accepted it. Kim was amazed about the fact how beautiful and large the house was. Shego showed her the bedrooms, bathrooms, walk in closets, the garage and last but not least the bedroom they would be sharing.

"And here is the bedroom where we will be sleeping." Shego said as she opened the door. Kim's eyes widened as they fell upon the room behind the door. It was the largest bedroom of the house. It had a large King size bed with green and black covers. _Of course it's Shego's._She thought before her eyes continued to wander around. Her eyes stopped at two glass doors that seemed to lead to the outside. She raised an eyebrow and Shego noticed this.

"Come." She said and she guided Kim to the doors. She opened the doors and Kim gasped at the beautiful view in front of her. The sea could be seen clearly between the wildlife-covered hills, the jungle giving it a mysterious gleam. She felt like she could stand there forever, just watching the view and waiting for the sun to set. Her thoughts however, were broken by Shego, who wrapped her arms around her waist.

She looked up at the emerald-eyed woman and felt a light blush creep onto her cheeks. She didn't know why but Shego's intense gaze made her shy. She felt like Shego could see everything with those eyes. As if she was looking at her while she was fully exposed. It always made her feel a bit shy but she didn't mind that Shego could do something like that.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Shego questioned.

"It's stunning." Kim replied in a whisper as she slowly drowned in the emerald gaze of her lover.

"Just like you." She said and she kissed Kim ever so lightly on the lips. The red head had a hard time keeping her mind straight. Shego made her feel like a princess, making her blush even more with her soft touches and gentle words. They broke apart and they turned to watch the view again. It was quiet between them, the sound of the lively jungle and the distant sea the only thing audible between them. It felt comfortable as they stood there wrapped in each other's arms. It was only when Shego decided to break the embrace that Kim felt lonely in an instant.

"I have to go unpack a bit more. Just enjoy the view okay?" Shego said and she left Kim behind on the large balcony. Kim watched how Shego busied herself with unpacking and for some reason she felt the need to be close to her again. She loved the view but she loved Shego a lot more and when she wanted something, she would just get it. She left the balcony and surprised Shego by wrapping her arms around her from the back.

"Did the view get boring?" She asked.

"Compared to you everything is boring." Kim replied and she buried her face in Shego's long black hair, taking in the scent of her lover. Shego let out a small happy sigh and placed her hands over Kim's hands. She leaned back slightly, closing any distance between their bodies. For a long while they just stood there, both happy as they shared a loving embrace. Kim eventually decided that she had to let go of Shego at some point and stepped back.

"Sorry I felt the need to do that." She said as she broke their embrace.

"You can always hug me, don't say sorry I love it when you do that." Shego explained as she turned to face Kim. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm still unpacking our stuff." She started unpacking again and Kim smiled as she watched how Shego went back to work. _She doesn't even ask for help. _She thought. _Even though she knows it wouldn't bother me if she asked me to help her._

"Okay that's finished!" She announced. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"I... don't know... whatever you want." Kim replied.

"Well that makes it easy!" She grabbed Kim's hand and dragged her downstairs to the kitchen. "I for one, am starving so why don't I make some lasagna?"

"That sounds great! You can make lasagne?" Kim asked.

"Princess you know I can cook so why do you even bother asking me that?"

"Dunno I'm just surprised, you can do a lot, if I didn't know any better I'd think your name was supposed to be Possible." She murmured

"Well my name is not Possible and I just learned a lot in my life. There for it's possible for me to do a lot of things." Shego replied as she busied herself with making the lasagna. Kim didn't reply to that and just took a seat at the breakfast bar. She watched how Shego almost danced around in the kitchen and found herself thinking that it was very uncharacteristic. She had never seen Shego like this and she had never known that Shego had a side like that. Shego was able to surprise her almost every day by showing her a bit of her other side. Yet it never bored Kim that she was able to do that.

She was glad that Shego did that. For her it meant that she was getting to know her better, that pleased her. She wondered if one day Shego wouldn't be able to surprise her anymore. _Who am I kidding? She'll always surprise me._ Kim thought.

She waited for Shego to finish making dinner and was again surprised when she finished it in a record time.

"My special lasagna for my special lady!" Shego announced as she placed it on the dinner table. Kim blushed lightly and looked at the platter filled with lasagna. She had to admit that it looked absolutely delicious and it smelled great as well. Shego sat down on the opposite side of the table and served her some lasagna before serving herself. She placed the plate in front of Kim and looked at her with expecting eyes. Kim noticed this and quickly grabbed her spoon. She spooned up some lasagna and stuffed it into her mouth.

"It's delicious!" She announced and Shego happily started eating as well. The food was gone in a matter of minutes and they washed the dishes together. After dinner they snuggled up in front of the large fireplace in the bedroom. It was Kim's idea to do so and Shego happily agreed to it. She loved to snuggle with the red head. It was her second favourite activity she shared with Kim. Her number one favourite activity was something that involved Kim, a bed, no clothes and herself.

Luckily for her it seemed that something like that was going to happen tonight. She could already feel Kim's lips on her skin as they snuggled in front of the warm fire. She bit her lower lip, keeping herself from making noise as Kim softly licked and nibbled the skin of her neck.

"If you don't stop I'm going to have my way with you right here." Shego groaned out as Kim softly kissed her collarbone. Kim replied with a soft moan and continued to place kisses on every piece of uncovered skin she could reach.

"I'm warning you princess." Shego said but Kim didn't cease her actions. Shego eventually gave in and started roaming her hands all over Kim's body. The red head ceased her actions for a split second, moaning softly as Shego touched her sensitive spots. She regained her self-control and quickly brought her attention back to her lover.

Her lover eventually took the upper hand and pushed her down to the ground. She covered Kim's body with her own, making sure that Kim could feel how hot she was for her.

"I warned you." She whispered and she captured Kim's lips in a rough kiss. The red head kissed back with the same amount of force. A low moan escaped her throat but Shego's lips muffled the sound. They broke the kiss, Kim gasped for breath and Shego quickly changed her target. She softly licked and kissed Kim's throat, loving that the red head was softly gasping in her ear.

The small noises Kim made encouraged her to go on. She quickly started fumbling with Kim's shirt and broke the contact for a split second to remove it. As soon as it was removed they were latched on to each other again. Shego's lips were all over Kim's bared upper body, making her insane with teasing kisses and feather light touches.

She groaned in frustration and she heard Shego chuckle at that.

"I thought you were going to have your way with me." She groaned out.

"I AM having MY way with you. My way takes a bit more time princess." Shego practically purred against her skin.

After several moments of caressing, kissing and licking Kim's body Shego decided she had irritated the girl enough. With a grin on her face she reached for Kim's pants and unbuttoned them. Kim wanted to scream with joy when she noticed that her pants were finally off. _That took her long enough._She thought to herself as Shego crawled back up her body.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat when her eyes met the green eyes of her lover. They were a few shades darker, filled with lust. Lust directed solely at her. She gulped as Shego got closer and closer. Her temperature kept rising, her body anticipated Shego's touch and her lips longed to taste Shego's dark full lips. Her whole body screamed out for her and just when she thought she was going to get it Shego stopped, her lips mere inches away from her own.

"Are you ready?" She breathed against Kim's lips. Kim felt frozen as she looked into those darkened green eyes and managed to nod slightly. Shego smiled and leaned forward, lightly brushing her lips against Kim's.

"Enjoy." She whispered against Kim's lips. Her hand started to slip down Kim's body but she was stopped. She looked up at the red head with a confused look.

"Not like that." She whispered.

'Then how?" Shego questioned and she sat up. Kim sat up as well and straddled her, wrapping her legs around Shego's waist. That's when Shego got it and she grinned at the red head.

"Now we can both enjoy this." Kim whispered as she softly nibbled Shego's ear. Shego suppressed a shiver and wrapped her arms around Kim's waist.

"I would've enjoyed it anyway, you taste great." Was all she said before she captured Kim's lips in a fiery kiss. Kim moaned into Shego's mouth, which almost turned into a scream when she started grinding against her. Kim desperately clung to Shego, trying to control her body as they moved together. They push against each other, moving in an instinctual rhythm that drives Kim crazy.

"Harder." She whispered lightly and Shego obeyed. She rocks harder and faster against her making Kim squeal loudly at the sudden change of their rhythm. Shego kissed her roughly, muffling all the sounds the red head is producing. The feeling of Shego's wet sex and well-sculpted body pushes Kim closer to the edge. She buried her fingers in Shego's black hair, pulling the pale skinned woman tighter against her. The lack of air drove them apart; Kim gasped loudly followed by a loud moan as Shego grinds harder against her.

"S- Shego… you feel so… good." She mumbled into Shego's ear. Shego could feel that Kim was about to come and pushes against her, desperately seeking her own release as well.

"Come for me." She whispered against Kim's hot skin.

Kim let out a scream as if those three words had triggered something. She shuddered and screamed Shego's name as her climax engulfed her entire body. The feel of Kim's shuddering body pushes Shego to her own climax. She could swear she saw stars as her climax ran through her body, making her cry out Kim's name in return.

They hold on to each other, panting as they both come down from their climax. Shego gently lowered herself to the ground taking Kim with her.

"That was amazing." Kim breathed against Shego's ear.

"Tell me about it." Shego replied lightly as she tightened her grip around the red head's body.

"I could stay like this for ever." Kim murmured.

"I couldn't." Kim looked up at Shego from her spot.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"For starters this floor is killing my back and you're not making it any better." Shego said with her usual grin on her face. This earned her a smack on the arm. "What was that for?" She questioned as she rubbed her arm.

"That's for being mean to me!" She said and she wriggled herself out of Shego's grip.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Shego asked getting to her feet as well. Kim let out a light giggle and took off. Shego bolted to her feet and chased after the giggling red head.

"Come here you!" Shego yelled as she gained more speed. Just when Kim came in reach the red head went into hyper speed, taking off with top speed. Shego groaned and came to a stop. Kim came to a stop as well and turned to face Shego.

"You want to catch this?" She questioned softly and she ran her hands down her body. Shego's eyes widened and followed Kim's roaming hands up and down her body. "Right?"

Shego gulped and just nodded, not able to find her voice.

"Well come and get me then." Kim said and she motioned for Shego to come over. Shego quickly regained her posture and strode over to the red head. Kim smirked and Shego softly pulled her closer.

"You're not going to escape again." She whispered, her emerald eyes turning a shade darker.

"I don't want to escape, you can have me all to yourself." Kim said running her finger up and down Shego's stomach.

"That's good cause I wasn't planning on letting you go." She said and she scooped the red head up in her arms. "I never want to share you." She carried Kim to their bedroom and kicked the door shut. Kim's loud giggles quickly turned to moans and screams of passion. Filling the night air and signalling their long night of passion.

Eventually everything became quiet and both Kim and Shego had fallen asleep. It was quiet outside, too quiet for a jungle. Yet nobody seemed to notice that something was out of place. Only a few people who lived in the jungle had noticed the strange silence. The silence that seemed to indicate that something was going to happen.

The couple was sleeping peacefully, unable to notice the strange tension. Unable to notice anything at all that was going on around them and in the jungle. Their peace however would soon be disturbed rather violently.

Somewhere deep in the jungle danger lurked and it was getting closer and closer. You would think that an ex criminal and hero could handle the danger. Yet what was coming, was something they've never encountered yet.

**Back in Shego's mansion…**

Kim rolled to her side and unconsciously cuddled up against Shego. They were both in a comfortable sleep, dreaming who knows what. That is, until a scream was heard and made them both jump out of bed. Shego jumped out of bed, her hands covered with her signature plasma. Kim landed in her standard fighting stance, both expecting an attack. They waited but nothing attacked them.

Shego extinguished her plasma and Kim relaxed as well.

"What the fuck was that?!" Shego questioned.

"I don't know it sounded like it came from outside." Kim replied softly.

"Probably somebody in the jungle who got bitten by something." Shego murmured and she let out a yawn.

"Should we check it?" Kim asked.

"Nah, I don't think it's…." Another loud scream was heard followed by several other screams, cutting through Shego's sentence. "Serious?" Kim offered with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Let's check it out." Shego growled and they both changed into their signature clothes in a record time. In a matter of seconds they were outside searching for the source of the screams they had heard.

"Where did it come from?" Kim asked.

"I think it came from the nearby village." Shego said and Kim followed her to said village. They both came to a sudden stop when their eyes fell upon the scene before them. The entire village, or what was left of it, was in a panic. People were screaming and running around, some were missing an arm or another limb. Trails of blood were visible, indicating that someone or something had slaughtered the inhabitants.

"What the hell happened here?!" Shego exclaimed loudly. A few houses were burning down; there was chaos, chaos that made Tokyo look like a cemetery. Kim and Shego approached a woman who seemed to be unharmed.

"What happened?" Kim asked and the woman looked at her with fear in her eyes. Kim took a step back, startled by the fear the woman showed.

"I don't think somebody is going to tell us." Shego whispered.

"We have to discover what happened!" Kim said angrily, scaring the woman enough to make her run away. They looked around at the burning, panicking village and both knew that they had to help the inhabitants.

"We have to calm everybody down." Kim whispered, afraid that she was going to scare any of the villagers. Shego nodded at her and made her way to the centre of the village.

"CALM DOWN!!!!!" She yelled, her hands engulfed with plasma. This scene made every villager come to a screeching stop. Everybody looked at her with big eyes, frozen on the spot, afraid that she was going to harm them.

"You could've asked it in a nice way." Kim hissed. "Now they're scared to death!"

"They were already scared to death before I came here." Shego stated simply.

"Just forget it, they're calm now, thank you Shego." Kim replied and she turned to inspect all the villagers. "What language do they speak?" She asked Shego.

"Apart from a weird jungle thing, that I don't understand, they tend to speak French. Their English sucks big time." Shego explained.

"Okay that's good to know even though my French is bad." Kim muttered.

"So what do we do now? Some of them are hurt pretty bad. I mean look at her!" Shego motioned to a girl. "She is missing a freaking arm! I mean what the hell?! Something attacked this village and we need to know what!" Shego said, sounding like she was freaking out. Kim smiled at her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Calm down, I know you're worried but we need to stay calm in order to think straight." Kim whispered and she gave Shego a peck on the lips. Shego returned the smile and sneaked her arms around Kim's waist.

"I know, it's just freaky." She explained softly.

"Les panthères!" A voice yelled and in a matter of seconds the village was in complete chaos again. Everybody screamed in fear and started running in opposite directions, interrupting Kim and Shego's moment.

"I'm not a French wonder, but doesn't panthères mean panthers?" Kim questioned.

"That's exactly what it means." Shego replied. A loud roar was heard, making Kim and Shego turn to the source of it. Two oversized panthers slowly strolled out of the jungle, growling loudly as they approached the village.

"I think it's their fault." Shego whispered.

"Oh you think?!" Kim asked sarcastically.

"Let's just kick some panther ass and get this over with!" Shego yelled and she ignited her plasma.

"Great idea!" Kim yelled slipping into a fighting stance. The panthers weren't paying attention to them at all. One attacked a villager, tearing the man apart with his claws and teeth. Shego quickly came into action and connected her fist with the panther's jaw, sending it flying a few feet back.

"M-merci!" The man stuttered and he took off as fast as his injuries allowed him to. She turned to Kim with a grin on her face but that grin was wiped away quickly.

"Kim watch out!" She yelled and pointed at the panther behind Kim. The red head turned around quickly and found herself face to face with the oversized cat. The black cat crouched, preparing an attack on the red head in front of him. Kim seemed to be frozen, unable to move or do anything at all. The panther growled and leaped at her.

Kim raised her arm hiding her face, waiting for the attack to come, but it never did. She lowered her arm and gasped when she saw what had stopped the attack. Shego was in front of her, the panther's teeth were buried in Shego's right arm and she was biting her lower lip to stop the scream that was coming up.

Instead she let out a mighty roar of her own and with a sick snapping sound broke the animal's neck. She removed her arm from its mouth and dropped it to the ground.

"Shego!" Kim yelped and she hugged the woman from behind. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"I'll be fine." Shego groaned. The wound in Shego's arm was bleeding heavily but she didn't let Kim notice the severe pain she was in. Caught in their moment, they didn't notice the last remaining panther crawling up to them.

Kim was holding Shego and suddenly cried out in severe pain. Shego's head snapped up at Kim's cry. She pulled out of her arms and noticed that the panther had tore into Kim's lower leg.

"I fucking HATE cats!" She yelled and ignited her plasma. She blasted her plasma towards the oversized cat, scorching its fur and burning him alive. The panther's cries of pain were heard through out the entire village, as it burned alive.

"That's what you get for biting my princess." Shego snarled watching as her green flames scorched the entire panther. She quickly returned her attention to Kim, ignoring her own bleeding wound.

"Are you okay?" She asked and Kim smiled a faint smile at her.

"I need some rest but I'll be fine." She whispered and Shego understood that Kim had lost a lot of blood.

"I'm here for you, I'll take care of you." She said and she scooped Kim up in her arms, ignoring the pain that was coming from her right arm. She slowly walked back to their mansion, receiving several appreciating looks from the villagers.

"Aucun problème, ne vais vers l'hôpital." She had said to them, knowing that they wanted to thank her. They had nodded to her and continued making their way to the hospital as she had instructed.

"Hold on princess." She whispered as she opened the front door. She placed Kim on the couch and went back to lock the front door. "I'll be right back, I have to get something for your leg." Shego said and she disappeared.

It took her a minute to return with some bandages and other needed material for Kim's wounds. She carefully removed Kim's pants and pulled back a bit to look at her injury.

"This is going to hurt a bit." She warned Kim and she applied some sterilising liquid on Kim's injury. The red head hissed in pain but she knew it had to be cleaned. Shego apologised and quickly covered the injury with some bandages.

"As good as new." She whispered.

"Thank you, now let me do your arm." Kim said and she pulled herself in an upright position. Shego zipped her suit open and pulled her arm out of her green sleeve. Shego didn't make a sound during the whole process; she remained silent while smiling softly at the caring red head.

"There it's done." Kim announced and she looked up at Shego. "Why are you smiling like that?" She asked.

"I love you princess." Shego murmured and she surprised Kim with a gentle, sweet kiss. Kim felt herself melt away against Shego's lips and gladly returned the kiss. Shego broke the kiss and pulled Kim into a tight embrace.

"I love you too." Kim whispered into Shego's black hair. They both knew why they were acting like this. That attack had opened their eyes. That attack had made them realise that they could've died if something had gone wrong. They were both happy that they could share a gentle kiss and embrace. Reassuring one another that they were still together, alive and well.

"Let's go to bed." Shego said and she picked Kim up again.

"I can walk you know." Kim announced.

"I bet you can but I don't want you suffering more then necessary." Shego replied and she carried Kim up to their bedroom. They changed into their sleeping wear and settled down underneath the warm covers. Kim automatically cuddled up against Shego, who in her turn slipped an arm around the red head. She leaned down and kissed Kim softly, mimicking the kiss they had shared downstairs.

"Goodnight pumpkin." She whispered.

"Goodnight." Kim replied in a dreamy voice. They both fell asleep quickly; the attack of the panthers had worn them out. They were soon sleeping peacefully just like before the attack. Only now there was nothing to wake them in the middle of the night. Nothing that was going to wake them in a violent way and nothing that was going attack them. It was just them, sleeping and dreaming about who knows what.

That night had begun passionate, switched to peacefully changed to violent and luckily ended peacefully.

It was only when the sun began peeking through the curtains that their peace ended. Shego turned onto her back and let out a soft groan.

"Fucking sun, fucking arm is hurting like hell." She muttered as she slowly opened her eyes. She turned to her side and was surprised when she looked into a pair of olive green eyes.

"Uh good morning, did I wake you?" She asked the red head.

"No, I have been awake for a couple of minutes now." Kim replied.

"How's your leg?"

"It hurts a lot. How's your arm?" Shego snorted at that question.

"It hurts like hell!" She exclaimed and Kim giggled softly. "It's not funny!" She announced, making Kim giggle even more. Shego groaned and got out of bed, leaving Kim behind.

"W-wait ***giggle* **where are you ***giggle*** going?" Kim asked.

"Downstairs." Shego muttered and she disappeared down the stairs. She strolled into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She lowered her glass when she heard light footsteps coming closer and closer. Small yet strong arms wrapped around her waist and she could smell Kim's sweet scent.

"I'm sorry I laughed." The red head whispered against her bare shoulder.

"It's okay." Shego replied and they remained in the same position for a few moments. Kim enjoyed hugging her lover and Shego enjoyed the feeling of the red head pressed against her. After their morning cuddling session they had enjoyed each other's company during a nice breakfast.

"Let's go for a swim!" Kim squealed happily and she opened the doors to Shego's garden.

"Shouldn't you change into your swimming.. uh stuff?" Shego asked.

"Oh right.. I forgot." Kim said and she hopped back inside and up the stairs. In a matter of minutes she reappeared in a red and black bikini, claiming she was ready to swim.

"Well jump in!" Shego announced and with that Kim did a cannonball. When she came up she couldn't help but laugh. She had soaked Shego completely with her cannonball action. To say that her lover looked mad was the understatement of the year. Yet Shego tucked her anger away and just rolled her eyes at the laughing red head.

"Just be careful with your leg." She mumbled making the laughter die immediately. Shego looked up at the red head and raised an eyebrow. The red head was holding her hands up to her mouth and she was looking at Shego with big olive green eyes.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Shego questioned.

"You…" Kim uttered.

"What? What's wrong with me?"

"You're… so… cute when you care!" Kim squealed happily. Shego groaned and looked away, not wanting to face the squealing red head at the moment.

"Kill me… Kill me now." She muttered making sure Kim didn't hear it.

"What was that?" Kim questioned with the same cute look on her face.

"Nothing, my arm just hurts." Kim swam to the edge of the pool and pulled herself up a bit.

"Come and swim with me." She offered.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Shego replied and she disappeared inside. Kim smiled and waited happily for Shego to return. An open mouth, however, replaced her smile, when Shego returned in a black and green bikini. The bikini she was wearing didn't leave much left for the imagination and Kim couldn't help but stare.

"You're going to attract flies like that. Seeing as we're in the jungle you'll probably attract some other creepy flying insect." Shego announced as she lowered herself in the pool. Kim immediately closed her mouth and looked away, hoping she could hide the blush that was covering her cheeks. She let out a small gasp when she felt two arms sneak around her, pulling her close against Shego's almost bare body.

"I was just teasing you." Shego whispered. Kim shivered, feeling Shego's hot breath on her skin. Shego let her hand glide down to Kim's thigh and felt the red head shiver again. _I'm really getting to her._ She thought with a grin on her face. She tucked a strand of red hair away and placed a soft kiss just underneath her ear. Her hand went in between Kim's legs and cupped her sex firmly.

The red head moaned softly at the contact and arched her back.

"Do you like that?" Shego questioned even though she already knew the answer. Kim was unable to form a single word so she chose to nod instead.

"I thought so." Shego said as she softly nibbled on Kim's ear, her hand applying more pressure between Kim's legs. Th red head practically purred underneath Shego's touch. The purring sound stopped though when Shego pulled back.

"Why did you stop?" Kim asked turning to face Shego.

"My arm hurts too much, we can't do this right now." Shego explained and she gently let herself float in the pool.

"I guess you're right." Kim replied softly doing the same as Shego. Even though Shego didn't continue they still had fun in the swimming pool. Splashing around, stealing kisses under water and floating together, staring up at the blue sky. All in all they had a good time even though they both had injuries. It stopped them from doing more then just making out but it didn't stop them from having fun. They had spent a good 3 hours in the swimming pool when they finally decided to do something else.

Shego had teased the red head while they were changing their clothes, but nothing serious happened. She just loved to see her princess blush, that was enough for her. It made her happy that she had such an influence on Kim. After their 'fun' had ended, they ended up lounging on the couch.

"So what do you want to do?" Shego asked as she softly stroked Kim's fiery mane. Kim remained quiet and Shego knew she was doing her best to come up with something.

"How about… no you won't do that…" Kim muttered.

"Do what?" Shego questioned and Kim looked up with bright red cheeks.

"I was wondering if you could.. well… play the piano for me." She said softly.

"If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get." Shego replied as she got to her feet, pulling Kim with her in the progress. She took Kim's hand and guided her up to the music room. She opened the two elegant doors, which led to the music room and to the grand piano. She motioned for Kim to sit down and the red head did so.

She took her own place next to Kim on the stool and opened the cover to reveal the black and white piano-keys.

"What do you want me to play?" She questioned.

"I don't know, play something you like. I'm sure I'll like it as well." Kim replied simply. Shego simply nodded at that and placed her fingers on the right notes. She closed her eyes and softly started playing the grand piano, her fingers gliding elegantly along the keys. Kim looked at how she played admiration clear in her eyes as they followed Shego's fingers. The lovely sound the piano produced made her feel like she was dreaming.

"It's Clair de Lune." Shego whispered just loud enough to be heard. Kim smiled but she never stopped looking at Shego's fingers. Those pale, slender, perfectly sculpted hands and fingers, moving elegantly along the keys seemed to hypnotise her.

"It's beautiful." She whispered as she continued to stare in awe.

"I'm glad you like it." Shego replied, her voice containing a touch of emotion Kim had never heard before. Few words were exchanged during Shego's performance. Kim was hypnotised by the way she was playing, Shego was hypnotised by the song its self. When the song finally came to its end they both sighed softly.

"You're amazing." Kim said breaking the silence.

"Thanks princess." Shego replied as she lowered the cover again. "So now that you've admired how I play the piano is there something else you want to do?"

"We could spar." Kim suggested.

"But we are injured." Shego said and she raised an eyebrow.

"We can take it slow."

"Well if you say so, let's go!"

"Where are we going to spar?" Kim asked following Shego down the hall.

"I have a gym." She simply replied as she opened a door to what was indeed a gym. Kim's eyes widened and she looked around. Admiring the equipment and size of the gym.

"It's great isn't it?" Kim nodded, unable to find words. "Well let's get started." Shego announced and she slipped into her usual fighting stance. Kim snapped out of her thoughts and did the same, preparing herself for an attack. Shego smirked at her and was the one who threw the first punch. Kim ducked just in time and quickly rolled away, making sure she was out of range.

"You missed me." She said with a grin on her face.

"I won't miss you again." Shego growled and she aimed for Kim's foot. With a lightning fast action she tipped Kim over, luckily the red head caught herself and she flipped backwards. Her back flip wasn't enough though; Shego quickly resumed her attack. Taking the red head of guard she managed to punch her, sending her across the room. The force of her punch shocked her; she watched in fear how Kim flew across the room.

She flinched a bit when the red head landed with a loud thud.

"Are you okay?" She questioned. She slowly approached Kim who was looking at her with rather large eyes. "Princess?" Kim blinked a few times and seemed to snap out of her stare.

"Uh yeah sure, sorry you just caught me off guard." She murmured as she got to her feet. Shego let out a sigh of relief even though she didn't quite believe that Kim was okay. Suddenly in what seemed an outburst of rage, Kim attacked her, throwing a kick at her. Shego raised her arm in reflex, knowing it would stop Kim's kick. When the kick connected though, they both let out a scream of pain.

Kim's injured leg had connected with Shego's injured arm. They held the same positions, Kim's leg resting against Shego's arm. Both surprised by the severe pain they were feeling. A bright light erupted between them, blinding them both. They stumbled back, still feeling the pain of their injuries. Even Kim cursed at the pain that seemed to be getting even worse. They both fell to the ground, grabbing for their injured parts, feeling an agonising pain running through their bodies.

To say that they were exaggerating would definitely piss them off. The pain seemed to surge through every part of their bodies. Every little piece of tissue seemed infected by it. Shego even had a thought that the pain would be visible in her blood if put under a microscope. Their bodies were unable to handle the sudden out burst of pain. They eventually blacked out, not able to hold on any longer.

By the time Shego began to stir they had been out cold for at least an hour. She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised that her body wasn't in any pain. _That's weird._ She thought as she looked around the room. Her eyes fell upon a dark orange catlike animal lying a few feet away from her. Her brain didn't really register it as weird so she decided to approach the catlike creature. When she did so she noticed that something was completely wrong with her.

She got up on all fours and actually noticed that she was on all fours. She looked down and felt ready to faint when her eyes met black fury paws. _What am I?! _She questioned herself. She turned her head and saw a swishing tail and a black, green fur. _I changed into some kind of animal?! You gotta be shitting me! This can't be happening._ She thought as she continued to stare at her black and green tail.

The movement of the orange catlike animal caught her attention. _It's waking up._ She thought to herself, yet she continued to approach the animal. Something in her mind told her it was okay. Told her that nothing bad would happen and that she could trust the orange feline. She sat down next to the orange feline, no longer paying attention to the fact that she wasn't human anymore. The orange feline distracted her immensely. She felt attracted to the animal but she couldn't explain why. All she could do was stare at the orange feline as it slipped back to consciousness.

Shego reached out; her paw moved forward and touched the feline lightly. The ginger coloured feline slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Shego. In a matter of seconds she was up on all fours, backing away, fear clear in her eyes.

"It's okay." Shego announced but only a light meow could be heard. _What the hell?! I can't speak?!_ She thought angrily. By now the orange feline was frozen on the spot, she seemed frozen with fear.

'_I can hear you think.'_A voice in Shego's mind suddenly announced. It didn't take long for Shego to recognise that voice.

'_Princess?'_Shego thought, her eyes fixed on the orange feline.

'_Shego, what happened to us?'_ Kim's voice sounded.

'_We changed into… 'Panthers?'_ Kim offered. _'Yeah that.'_Shego replied.

'Was it because of the attack?'

'_There's no other explanation but they had to be some weird-ass panthers if they caused this.'_Shego thought and she heard Kim giggle.

'_You know any other couple would totally freak out now.' _

'_I know, that's what scares me so much. The fact that I'm not freaking out. The fact that I've been in weirder situations just freaks me out.' _Kim giggled again.

'_I know exactly what you mean.' _The orange feline announced.

'_So what are we going to do now that we're panthers… or uh were-panthers?'_Shego asked as she strolled over to Kim on all fours.

'_Dunno, what can we do now that we're like this?'_ Kim asked.

'_Well we can't go outside that's for sure. So we have to do something inside.' _Shego explained. Kim remained quiet and Shego knew she was pondering about what they could do. It amused her that her princess always put some thought into it. Shego was the kind of girl who did what she wanted without putting too much thought into it. Kim was the complete opposite of that but that didn't stop them from having fun.

While Kim considered the options, Shego already found something to entertain herself. She was rubbing her head against Kim's chest, making her purr even more catlike then before. It amused her beyond limits that she could make Kim purr and the red head didn't even know she was doing it!

'_Kimmie.'_She whispered in her mind. Kim snapped out of her thoughts and refocused on Shego.

'_Yes Shego?'_ She literally purred.

'_I've thought of something we can do.'_Shego said and she growled softly when Kim gave her a lick.

'_Shego we can't do that as panthers, yet. It's a bit creepy to do that right now.'_Kim purred at the attention that Shego was giving her.

'_The way you're purring tells me different.'_Shego murmured in her mind as she softly licked Kim's face.

'_I can't help myself, I can't stop purring.'_ Kim said defensively.

'_Because you know you don't want to stop.'_Shego replied and she rubbed up against Kim.

'_Mmmaybe you're right.'_Kim loved the attention Shego was giving her. It didn't matter to them that they weren't human at the moment. They had been in weirder situations then this. Yet she couldn't help but think that it was weird to do something beyond cuddling at the moment. She was up for it, she really was. She just couldn't figure out how two female panthers could go further then a few licks on the lips, even thought they barely had lips.

'_Just tell me one thing.'_Kim announced pulling away from Shego. She heard Shego sigh in her mind and even as a panther she could still roll her eyes at her.

'_What is it princess?'_ She asked.

'_How can we… well you know… go further then just a bit of licking and cuddling?'_This question seemed to silence Shego. Everybody who knew her could see that she was pondering about that question, even in panther form.

'_Never thought about it actually. It would be quite perverted if I knew how to do something like that as panther. Don't you think?'_ She questioned back.

'_That would definitely be perverted in my book.'_ Kim replied.

'_So we both agree that we'll keep it with cuddling and making out? Though making out is quite difficult, considering we barely have any lips.'_Shego announced.

'_Let's just do that until we figure out how to go a bit further.'_Kim said. Shego got to her feet and started padding around the gym. She could feel Kim's gaze on her and if she could, she would've grinned.

'_So how do I look?'_Shego asked knowing that Kim had her eyes on her.

'_You look… amazing.'_ Kim replied.

'_I'm a panther and I'm still drop dead gorgeous. That's absolutely freaking awesome.'_Shego announced.

'_As long as other panthers don't hit on you I'm fine with it.' _Kim said and Shego mentally snorted at that.

'_Do you really think a panther, a normal one, would hit on me? How can panthers even hit on each other? I imagine it would go something like this.'_Shego said and she raised her paw and pretended to paw something. _'Meow.'_ She said dry while pawing the air. This made Kim laugh, even though panthers couldn't really laugh. It actually sounded like a cat was meowing constantly.

'_You have nothing to worry about princess. I'm all yours, as long as you are mine.' _Shego announced and this stopped the laughter.

'_I'm yours.'_She replied and she walked over to Shego. _'All yours.'_ She gently rubbed her head against Shego's chest, making the slightly larger green and black panther purr.

'_Mmmm great.'_ She managed to reply as she started rubbing back against Kim. The two panthers sat there in almost complete silence. A soft purring sound was the only thing audible in the room. It was a sight that would make your heart melt, well, as long as you weren't busy being afraid.

Eventually Shego pulled back, looking at Kim as if things were falling in place. It became a dreadful silence and all Shego did was stare at the red panther. Her large emerald eyes were focused on Kim with an intensity that could make her shiver. She decided to avoid Shego's look and made her thoughts wander freely. She hoped that this action would ease her a bit. It was a waste, she could feel Shego's intense gaze burn and she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

'_What is it?'_ She asked eventually, breaking the dreaded silence.

'_I just realised that we're huge were-panthers and we didn't even freak out. How is that even possible?! I don't want to be a freaking cat! Even if you still think I'm gorgeous! I hate cats!'_Shego shouted mentally. Kim inched back a bit at the sudden outburst, afraid that Shego was going to lose it completely.

'_We'll figure it out, don't worry we just have to adjust to the lifestyle a bit. Besides if we can change into a panther there's a possibility that we can change back into humans again. Right?'_ Kim questioned. She hoped that her response would calm her lover down. Or at least reassure her that everything was going to be okay. She had to admit that it was kinda freaky to be a catlike animal all of a sudden.

'_You mean there's a chance we can change back?'_Shego said her attention immediately drawn to Kim.

'_It wouldn't be really logic if we couldn't right?' _Kim countered.

'_Yeah I guess you're right.' _Shego replied. _'How are we going to find out?'_Shego asked and this question definitely silenced Kim.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_So you see, from that day on our lives changed. We eventually found a person who was familiar with were-panthers. He is a medicine man and isn't afraid of our forms. He explained to us that we could only change into a human form once every week. To do so we had to control our emotions better; especially anger was an emotion we had to control. That proved to be a difficult task, especially for Shego." _

"_All this happened about three years ago now and we learned to live with our catlike forms. It actually turned out to be fun, apart from the fact that we had to hunt for food. We tried to keep it normal by eating wild boars, birds and fish. That's what the villagers eat so we figured it would be normal enough. We even eat fruit, though that's not part of our diet. Who ever heard of fruit eating panthers? Exactly, nobody. That's because our intestines are designed to digest meat." _

"_In our human forms we can still eat anything we want. That's why we tend to go all out once in human form. Eating as much as we can, eating things like ice cream, chocolate and everything we can't eat when in panther form. So you see it has its ups but of course the downs overrule the ups. We, especially me, haven't been able to contact our family for 3 years. I mean come on, how do you explain that you've changed into a panther? I know my family would probably understand but that doesn't take my fear of rejection away."_

"_Shego always comforts me when I'm thinking about my family. She tells me that we'll find a way to tell them and when we do, they'll understand and accept it. A big part of me wants to believe what she says. Yet there remains a part that will always doubt about it. It's that part that stops me from telling them. I know that one-day I'll have to tell them. They're probably worried sick, even after 3 years. I bet my mom still looks at the picture of me in my first cheerleader outfit."_

"_Even so we manage to live with our different form and I believe that we'll be okay. I believe that we'll find a solution for it all, eventually…"_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'_Come on pumpkin! Let's go hunting!'_Shego announced cheerfully. Kim slowly opened her eyes and looked at the enthusiastic panther in front of her. She got up on all fours and stretched her catlike body. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the dark.

'_What happened to the sweet way you used to wake me?'_Kim asked and Shego looked at her in surprise. A grin would've formed on her lips if that were possible. She slowly made her way to Kim and softly rubbed against her with her head. Kim immediately started purring enjoying the attention Shego was giving her.

'_Sorry Pumpkin, I'll think about it the next time I wake you.'_Shego said and she gave her a lick on her cheek.

'_It's okay.'_ Kim purred back. After a few licks and a bit more snuggling all was forgotten. All except the fact that they were both hungry.

'_So are you ready to get some food now?'_Shego asked halting her ministrations.

'_Absolutely, I'm starving!'_ Kim announced. They both slipped out of the house, ready to do some hunting. Their schedule had changed since their transformations. They now lived at night and slept at day. As soon as the sun was down it was safe for them to go outside. They could risk going outside during daylight but they had to be really careful around the people of the village. They didn't want to frighten them and they didn't want to be threatened by them. So naturally they were awake when the villagers were asleep, avoiding any danger and confrontation with humans.

'_How long before we can change into our human forms again?'_ Kim questioned as they strolled into the dark jungle.

'_I think about two days now.'_Shego replied and Kim froze when she dropped into an attack stance. Kim looked around looking for any prey and she spotted it quickly. It appeared to be a wild boar and it was unaware of their presence. Shego got closer to the ground and licked her lips as she silently closed some distance between her and her prey. Kim mostly left the hunting to Shego. Nine out of ten times she didn't have the heart to kill an innocent animal. That made it clear that Shego was the one who had to hunt. If she didn't they'd probably die from hunger.

'_You're mine now.'_Kim heard Shego think. The black and green panther leaped for the wild boar with a loud and mighty roar. Kim looked away not wanting to see how Shego killed the animal. She heard the wild boar screech in pain and fear. Soon after that it became quiet, a sign that Shego had caught and killed her prey.

'_Dinner is ready.' _Shego said and Kim looked at her lover. Her gaze went down to the dead boar and she felt a moment of sorrow. That moment was over as soon as she felt her stomach rumble. She walked up to Shego and looked at their dinner.

'_Enjoy.'_Shego purred and they both started tearing the boar apart. They used their claws and teeth to rip pieces of flesh of the bones. They enjoyed their meal immensely, their stomachs were filled and they were both satisfied.

'_You sure now how to cook.'_ Kim joked as they left the remains of the boar behind.

'_I just know what you like.'_Shego thought and Kim agreed with that. They spent the entire night running around in the jungle. Chasing after each other and looking like plain housecats only a few sizes bigger. They played the entire night; they even went for a swim in a nearby river, right underneath a waterfall. They eventually ended up in a cave behind the waterfall, cuddling, licking and enjoying their time together.

They both agreed on one point. Being a were-panther was the best thing that ever happened to them. They've never felt so free and they could spend every minute together. It made them happy beyond limits. If it were up to them they'd never change back into their human forms. Yet they knew they couldn't make a decision like that. They or especially Kim had to think about her family. She knew she couldn't just leave them behind. They were both aware of the fact that they had to return to Middleton one day.

They tried not to think about it and tried to enjoy their time together as much as possible. Kim had to admit that she rarely thought about her family once she was playing with Shego. She felt like a child again, only in a panther's body. Only in her human form she found herself thinking about her family a lot more. Her human form reminded her of them. It especially reminded her of her mother. She would always be a bit upset but Shego knew how to deal with it. Making her forget her family immediately with a few simple touches and words.

That night their fun had ended as quickly as it had begun. They had run into another catlike animal and it had set its eyes on Kim. The panther in question was smaller with bright yellow eyes and the regular yellow with brownish dots. The panther growled softly at Shego, who in her turn tried to come in between them. Shego stepped closer to the smaller animal and let out a mighty roar. The panther backed up a bit but didn't run away.

'_Shego what's wrong?' _Kim asked.

'_This thing thinks he can claim you as a mate.'_Shego replied and she growled at the panther in front of her.

'What makes him think that?'

'_We're both female, that's not normal in the animal world.'_Shego took another step towards the smaller panther but he remained on the same spot.

'_There's just one thing he doesn't know.'_

'_What's that?'_ Kim asked.

'_You're mine and I'm not letting you go.'_Shego growled and she heard Kim chuckle in her head.

'_So possessive.'_Kim purred making Shego look back at her.

'_Damn straight!'_Shego claimed loudly. The smaller panther approached Shego and roared at her. He got into an attack stance, sticking his tail in the air and lowering his head to his front paws. Shego did the same, getting ready to attack or defend herself.

'_Shego you're not going to fight right?!'_ Kim asked in a panicked voice.

'_Depends on what that little house cat is going to do.'_Shego replied while keeping her eyes on the smaller panther. Right after that sentence the yellow panther leaped towards Shego with a roar. Shego leaped as well and clawed his face with her long claws. The yellow panther let out a small whimper of pain and ran away as soon as his paws hit the ground.

'_Now that wasn't so bad was it?'_Shego asked turning towards her mate.

'_I thought he was going to hurt you.'_Kim murmured softly. Shego closed the distance between them and softly licked her face.

'_You know I can kick ass anytime.'_ She said in between licks. Kim didn't reply to that but just enjoyed the soft licks, purring softly underneath Shego's touch. They returned home at sunrise both tired of their night activities. The ended up on Shego's king sized bed, curled up against each other and sleeping the day away.

Just another day before they could change into humans again. It was a shame that the transformation only lasted 24 hours. Once the 24 hours passed they would slowly change back into their catlike forms. A bright light erupts, similar to the one that had blinded them when they changed for the first time. They just had to wait another day before they could walk around on two legs instead of 4 paws.

It wasn't until Kim woke up that she realised that they could go back home. She woke up slowly, her green catlike eyes opening slowly and adjusting to the darkness. She looked around and her eyes settled down on Shego's sleeping form. She was already fully awake but decided to stay by Shego's side. She slowly lowered her head, resting them on her front paws, which were stretched out in front of her.

She knew she couldn't sleep anymore but she closed her eyes anyway. At that very moment an idea popped into her mind. She shot up, eyes wide and waking Shego in the progress.

'_What is it?'_She heard Shego asked groggily.

'_I just got a great idea! I don't know why I've never thought about it!'_

'_About what?'_Shego asked not sounding any happier.

'_We're going back to Middleton.'_That statement made Shego jump up in top speed. Her emerald cat eyes widened as she looked at the orange feline lying on the bed.

'What are you talking about?! We can't just go outside and show ourselves!'

'Yes we can! In about 24 hours we'll be able to turn into our human forms! That way we can go to Middleton and explain it to my parents. If they accept it and know about it, we'll be okay.'

'_How can we be okay if they accept it?'_Shego asked.

'_They can help us.'_ Kim replied simply and she got up on all fours as well. They stared at each other, emerald meeting olive green. Emerald with a touch of doubt and olive green filled with confidence.

'_You really think we'll be able to do that?'_Shego asked.

'_If we make sure that our stuff is ready we can do it. We just have to make sure that your jet is still functioning, it'll be our ride home.'_

'Wait that sounds like we have to stay up for 24 hours.'

'_Uh yeah I was getting to that.' _Kim replied. _'We leave the moment we're changed and then we'll be able to tell my parents what happened!'_

'You do know that I'm a pain in the ass when I don't have enough sleep right?'

'_You're already a pain in the ass.'_Kim muttered. She let out a yelp when Shego literally jumped on top of her. She felt four fangs sink into what would've been her shoulder and let out a growl.

'_I heard that.'_Shego murmured back. Kim's tail hung between her back legs and her ears were flat against her head. It didn't hurt a lot but having four fangs embedded in your shoulder just wasn't a pleasant feeling.

'_Do you really have to bite me?'_ Kim asked.

'_Hell yeah!'_Shego claimed.

'Why?!'

'_Because I felt like it.'_Shego replied and her grip on Kim loosened. The red head took this chance to escape her grip and quickly attacked Shego in a playful manner. She pushed the larger black and green cat onto her back and crawled on top of her.

'_What are you going to do now?'_Kim asked in an almost threatening way. She leaned forward and sunk her teeth into Shego as well. Shego didn't give a kick and one would definitely think that she was enjoying it. Which in fact was true. Their closeness made it possible for Shego to tease Kim a bit more. She slowly and softly started licking beneath Kim's straightened ears. She immediately felt Kim's grip slipping away and couldn't help but feel good.

She continued her gentle and loving assault on the red feline. Eventually Kim let go of Shego and a purring sound was the only thing audible in the room.

'_That feels good.'_ Kim purred as she leaned into Shego's touch.

'_Just relax and let me do my thing.'_Shego replied and Kim did as Shego had said. She relaxed and Shego flipped them over, landing on top of Kim and resuming her 'grooming' session. Almost an hour passed before she was finished 'grooming' Kim. Not that the red head minded, she enjoyed every second of Shego's loving assault.

'_So now that I'm all clean can we discuss the plan?'_Kim asked as Shego rolled to her side.

'_Sure princess but I think we need to go hunting. I'm starving and we don't want to be hungry once we're on our way right?' _Shego asked.

"_We'll go hunting when I've explained my plan. We'll have to try and pack our stuff in panther form. That way we can leave as soon as we're changed and then we'll head home!'_ Kim said enthusiastic.

'_Is that the entire plan?'_Shego asked and Kim knew that her eyebrow would be up if it would've been visible.

'_Yes that's it.'_ She muttered

'_Well we can do that!'_Shego replied, surprising Kim with her reaction.

'_You really think so?'_ Kim asked happily.

'_Of course! I'm Shego so for me it won't be a problem just because I'm me. You are a Possible and you always say that everything is possible for a Possible so that's another problem less.'_ Shego explained simply.

'_You're right even though it sounded a bit stuck up.'_ Kim replied and she jumped off of the bed. _'Let's go hunting!'_

'_Don't you mean: Shego catch my food for me?'_ Shego offered as she followed Kim down the stairs.

'_Yeah something like that.'_Kim replied and they strolled into the jungle in search of a good prey. Their search ended quickly, they had found a large wild bird and Shego had set her eyes on it.

'_That good enough for you?'_ She asked Kim.

'_Absolutely.'_Kim replied and Shego crouched low readying herself for an attack.

'_Tonight's menu: Wild bird.'_She growled and leaped at the bird. It squawked loudly and feathers flew all around but it wasn't fast enough. Shego snapped the blue bird's neck silencing it immediately.

'_Dinner is served.'_Shego announced as she held her head up high. Kim approached the dead bird and felt a moment of guilt. It was quickly replaced with hunger and she ripped the bird apart.

'_It's really good.'_She murmured devouring half of the bird. Shego joined her side and devoured her half.

'_It always is when I've caught it.'_Shego replied devouring half of the bird in no time. They both enjoyed their meal, eating side by side as usual. It always seemed so easy to catch a prey yet Kim wasn't able to do it. Shego attacked her preys with ease and killed them in an instant. It wasn't that easy for Kim but luckily she didn't have to hunt. She enjoyed watching Shego hunt; she was always amazed as she saw Shego leap for her prey. She knew that she would be terrified if she saw a large black and green panther leaping towards her.

'_Thank god she's on my side.'_ She thought.

'_What was that pumpkin?'_Shego questioned.

'_Oh nothing, so are you ready to go back?'_ Kim asked.

'_Wait just let me devour this piece and then we can leave.' _Shego replied and she made quick work of devouring the last piece of meat. Her tongue poked out and she licked her snout clean.

'_All ready!'_ She announced and they headed back to her mansion. Once back home they had another more important job to do. They had to pack their stuff in preparation of their trip. The toughest job was to get their stuff in their suitcases. They managed to drag their suitcases out of the closet yet they had to find a way to grab their stuff.

'_So how did you picture this in your mind?'_Shego asked as they looked at their clothes.

'_Uh I didn't.'_ Kim replied as she looked at the neatly folded clothes. She walked up to the bottom shelf and gently pawed at the clothes.

'_Right cause that's helping.'_Shego announced dry and Kim turned to glare at her.

'_Just let me try this!'_She replied and she continued to paw at the clothes. The few shirts fell to the ground and Kim scooped them up in her mouth.

'_Anything is possible for a Possible.'_She said and she dropped the clothes in her suitcase. Shego just shrugged and mimicked Kim's action. Soon they were both pawing at clothes and carrying them to their suitcases with their mouths.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this.'_Shego thought as she carried the last garments to the suitcases.

'_Don't whine… you just can't stand the fact that my plan works.'_ Kim replied smugly.

'_Okay genius… how are we going to close our suitcases?'_Shego asked and Kim definitely didn't know what to say. _'Yeah that's what I thought.' _Shego said and she jumped onto the bed, her tail swishing playfully. Kim didn't reply to that and just jumped onto the bed as well. She pounced on Shego, catching her off guard and caught her ear with her fangs.

'_Be nice.'_ She whispered in her mind as she nibbled on Shego's ear. She had expected an angry reaction but all she got was a soft purring sound.

'_Oh I will be.'_Shego purred turning them around and she started rubbing against Kim. They both purred at the contact, their catlike eyes were closed and it was a true sweet moment between the two of them. Only the really fun part had yet to come. The really fun part would happen once they were changed into humans. That way they could enjoy each other's company a lot more. Just another few hours and they would be able to do what they haven't done for a week.

To surprise you it wasn't even Shego who was needy. Kim was the one who claimed Shego's entire being once in human form. A week proved to be too long for the hormonal red head. Shego just went with the flow and because of her perfect stamina she could last just as long as her younger lover. Yet they both knew that they had to sacrifice a few hours to explain everything to Kim's parents. But they were determined to spend the remaining hours in bed with each other.

They were now waiting for the last hour to pass. That single hour seemed to last a decade and they were both bored to death. It was eventually decided that taking a swim would help take their boredom away. They hadn't had a decent shower in a week because of their catlike form. So taking a swim was the closest they came to a shower. Cleaning themselves was something they had learned over the past few years of course but the hairballs were something they couldn't get used to.

'_So you admit that taking a dip was a good idea?'_Shego asked as she swam around in the pool.

'_Yeah it was a good idea.'_ Kim mumbled back. She tried to float in the same spot but being a panther made it quite difficult to do so.

'_How long do you think we have to wait now?'_Shego questioned as she tried the same as Kim.

'_I don't know… 30 minutes maybe?'_She offered. Shego didn't reply to that and just continued floating around in the pool. Kim eventually gave up, deciding that floating in one place was something she couldn't do in her catlike form.

'_God this is sooooooo boring… how long till we can transform?'_ Shego asked again.

'_Uh I still don't know.. 29 minutes maybe?'_Kim replied. Shego let out a low growl and got out of the pool. '_Where are you going?'_ Kim asked.

'_I'm going to check the time Einstein.'_Shego replied and she strolled into the house. Kim rolled her eyes, climbed out of the pool and followed Shego into the house. She hadn't noticed that Shego had stopped dead in her tracks and she bumped right into the slightly larger feline. She shook her head and looked at Shego with a confused gaze.

'_What's wrong?'_ Kim asked concern clear in her voice.

'_How many minutes did you say we had to wait again?'_Shego asked sounding a bit monotone.

'_Uh about 29 but I don't really know it.. so… why?'_ Kim asked.

'_In about one minute… we'll be able to change!'_Shego replied happily, her mood switching from shocked to happy. Kim's mouth dropped open and she quickly glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened when she realised that Shego was right.

'_We actually survived that last hour! Oh my god I thought I was going to die from boredom!'_ Kim cheered happily.

'_Exactly my thought! Just another.. 30 seconds now!'_Shego announced in the same happy tone. They both jumped around a bit cheering about the fact that they were able to change again in less then 25 seconds now. The last few seconds ticked away and they became quiet in order to control their emotions. They sat down next to each other and closed their eyes. The next part was the hardest part for them both. They had to get rid of every single emotion in their mind, body and soul. Moments passed as they remained quiet and unmoved, channelling their energy and discarding every emotion.

Finally a blinding light appeared engulfing their entire beings. Slowly their fur disappeared and their limbs changed back into normal human arms and legs. Their snouts turned into nicely shaped human features. In a matter of minutes they had changed from panthers into humans. The blinding light slowly disappeared revealing two humans on the very same spot. Both Kim and Shego were now standing in the living room without a single piece of clothing.

The transformation wasn't quite done yet. Their eyes were still changing back and especially Shego's hair was still visibly growing until it reached her hips. Seeing each other naked in human form for the first time in a week always triggered their need for each other.

"Well don't you look sexy." Shego said with her usual grin on her face as she looked at Kim. Said girl's eyes were glued to Shego's light green body, taking in every little thing. She didn't even notice the comment Shego had made and just continued to stare. Eventually their eyes met and it was like a magnetic force that pulled them together. Their lips claimed each other in a deep needy kiss, feeling the need to compensate for all the days they hadn't been able to do so. Hands roamed and groped, lips kissed and tongues licked.

Their body temperatures went up and their skin was flushed and sweaty. It took them every ounce of strength to break their passionate and loving embrace. Both panting loud, staring at each other as they regained their breathing.

"We need to get dressed." Shego breathed.

"Yeah you're right.. we need to… go… home." Kim replied. Barely able to withstand their needs they made their way upstairs and dressed themselves. Being dressed, therefor covering their bodies to a large extent made it easier for them to control their needs.

"Okay are you ready for this?" Kim asked as she closed her suitcase.

"The question is, are YOU ready for this?" Shego questioned lifting her suitcase from the ground.

"I… I think so." Kim replied as she lifted her suitcase as well.

"You think so?"

"Yeah.. No.. definitely! I'm ready for this let's do this!" Kim replied. They went downstairs and left the house, carrying their suitcases with them. They slowly walked to a small landing strip and towards Shego's private jet. Shego knew that Kim didn't want to admit that she was having trouble containing her nerves. Who wouldn't? She was about to make a 2-hour flight to explain what happened to her parents whom she hasn't seen for three years. Shego had to admit that it would even make her a bit nervous but she was better at hiding it then Kim. Yet she decided not to bring it up cause she knew this was going to be difficult.

Knowing her princess, she would probably have trouble controlling her emotions. _Thank god it's not possible to change back before the 24 hours have passed._Shego thought as she lowered the staircase of her jet. She helped Kim into the jet and stuffed the luggage in the cargo space.

"Ready for take off?" She asked Kim as she lowered herself in the pilot's seat.

"Ready when you are." Kim replied, Shego strapped herself in and turned the engines on. She manoeuvred the jet onto the runway and glanced sideways at Kim before she started the take off. The plane accelerated quickly and with one pull on the control column it went up. After climbing to the right altitude and reaching the right speed she set course for Middleton.

"Well it'll take about 2 hours." She said and she took her seatbelt off. Kim didn't say a thing and just smiled weakly at her before gazing out of the cockpit window again. Shego could see that Kim was having a bit of a rough time and decided to cheer her up.

"Hey… don't worry okay? It'll be okay, I bet they'll understand completely once we've explained everything." Shego said softly and she stroked Kim's cheek ever so lightly. Kim looked up at her and gave her that same weak smile.

"I know it'll be okay, I'm just… I'm just a bit scared to see them again. I mean I've changed a lot in those 3 years." Kim explained and Shego snorted at that.

"You can say that again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim asked slightly pouting.

"Well you've grown at least 2 inches, your hair is way longer and your body. Don't even ask me about your body." Shego explained casually. Kim gaped at her with wide eyes, looking at Shego as if she had just grown a second head.

"What about my body?" Kim asked getting up and stomping her right foot angrily. She folded her arms and shot Shego a mild dirty look. Shego turned the auto-pilot on and gracefully got to her feet and took a step forward. Kim tried to back up but discovered she couldn't because of the co-pilot's chair behind her. She looked up at Shego whose face was now hovering only a few inches away from hers.

"What about your body?" Shego questioned her eyebrow rising slightly. She reached out and slowly unfolded Kim's arms revealing her more endowed chest. She leaned forward, her lips close to Kim's ear and whispered in a breathy voice. "I worship it." Kim gulped and Shego just smirked as she pulled back a bit to look at the red head. She reached out and placed her hands on Kim's shoulders. She waited a few seconds before sliding them down and placing them on Kim's hips.

"It's absolutely…. Perfect." Shego whispered sliding her hands up and down Kim's upper body. The red head shivered lightly at the warm touch and Shego noticed this. Her hands slipped down and lightly caressed Kim's thighs before slipping to her rear. Gripping it firmly, making Kim gasp softly, she pulled her closer, closing any distance that had been between them.

"Time for some fun." Shego said and she caught Kim's lips in a heated kiss. Kim kissed back with equal need and passion, her fingers burying themselves in black locks. Shego wrapped her arms tightly around Kim's waist, slightly lifting her off of the ground. They somehow managed to make their way into the lounge without releasing each other and collapsed on one of the sofas. Their lips were still tightly locked in a passionate kiss even though their lungs were starting to scream for air.

They finally broke apart but didn't pay much attention to their lack of air. They immediately started helping each other out of their clothes until every piece of clothing was discarded. Shego placed her hands on each side of Kim's head and pushed herself up. This way she could take a better look at her panting, flushed and sweaty princess.

"It's been too long." Shego whispered and she softly planted kisses along Kim's jaw line.

"I agree." Kim murmured back leaning her head to the side to give Shego more room. Shego took full advantage of the provided room and started kissing down Kim's neck. Said girl let out a low moan enjoying Shego's luscious lips on her heated skin. Those lips worked their way down to the valley between her breasts, lingering a second longer then before.

"Shego." Kim announced softly. Shego knew what Kim wanted and decided to be merciful. Her hand slipped down Kim's stomach, feeling every muscle tighten and relax underneath her touch. She stopped right underneath Kim's navel and focused on the skin she had been kissing mere seconds ago. Her lips however moved to Kim's breast and she covered a nipple with her mouth. This made Kim gasp which encouraged Shego to go on. Her hand teased Kim's lower region while her tongue worked its magic on her nipple.

She traced slow circles around Kim's nipple and switched between biting and sucking every now and then.

"Please." Kim uttered breathy. Shego complied and finally slipped her hand between Kim's legs, cupping her sex firmly. Kim arched her back, pushing herself against Shego's warm hand.

"How bad do you want it?" Shego asked in a whisper, her lips brushing Kim's skin lightly.

"Really bad." Kim managed to choke out and this made Shego put more pressure between her legs.

"I can feel it." Shego said slipping her finger only half way in, teasing Kim just a bit more. What happened next wasn't really what she expected to happen. Kim used all her strength and flipped them over in lightning speed. She straddled Shego and smirked at her.

"I couldn't take it anymore… now it's my turn." Kim whispered the last part and Shego could only stare at her. Kim was a lot less patient then Shego and almost went straight to the main event. She mimicked Shego's action and pushed her hand flat against Shego's wet waiting opening.

"Now tell me how bad you want it." Kim asked pushing against Shego's sex.

"Take me now." Was all Shego said. Kim placed a hard kiss against Shego's full lips and pressed her hand harder against her centre, making her move against it. Shego groaned and rolled her hips against Kim's warm hand. She tried to stop her body from moving but she just couldn't stop. Kim's hand felt so good against her but she didn't want to come too fast.

"Y-you…. Have… to ssslow…. Down!" Shego managed to gasp out. Kim ignored her plea and continued her assault.

"P-princess…" Shego let out a loud gasp at the sudden penetration of Kim's fingers.

"What's wrong Shego?" Kim asked moving her fingers in and out of her. Shego couldn't form any words and just moved against her fingers, moving in time with Kim's rhythm. The red head grinned and fastened her pace, intensifying their rhythm. Kim slipped another finger into Shego's tight sex making the older woman moan. Kim leaned forward and kissed Shego hard, muffling the sound of her moans.

"God Shego… you drive me crazy." Kim whispered driving her fingers into Shego's throbbing centre as deep as they would go in. She placed her thumb on Shego's clit, applying pressure to it in a circular motion. She knew that Shego was close to the edge, she could feel her velvety walls constrict around her fingers. Her eyes never left Shego, watching how the older woman's orgasm tore through her, a scream erupting from her throat. Kim held her palm firmly against Shego's drenched centre, riding her orgasm out and drawing it out to its very limit.

Kim waited until she felt Shego's orgasm receding and slowly pulled her fingers out. Shego winced softly at the loss of her penetrating fingers.

"Did you enjoy it?" Kim asked before kissing Shego softly. All Shego could do was moan and Kim took that as a yes. After what seemed a decade later Shego was finally able to speak again.

"It was great princess." She said and she gave Kim a light peck on the lips. "I do believe that it's my turn now." She continued with a big grin on her face. The red head lying on top of her blushed a bright red and averted her eyes. Shego brought her hand up to Kim's face and forced her to look at her. "Or not?" She asked her eyebrow rising slightly. Kim's face heated up and she gave a slight nod.

"That's what I thought." Shego replied and she slowly pushed Kim onto her back. She crawled on top of her, straddling her waist, her face mere inches away from Kim's.

"You were a bit inpatient… so I'll give you what you want." Shego said in a husky voice. Her fingers lightly teased Kim's clit, caressing it with feather light touches. She slowly worked her way down Kim's body, her fingers still teasing Kim's wet slit. She left a trail of kisses down Kim's stomach, lingering a few seconds at her navel. She dipped her tongue in her navel making Kim hiss and continued her path downwards quickly. She glanced up at Kim before she replaced her fingers with her tongue.

She flicked her tongue against Kim's clit and the red head immediately buried her fingers in her hair, pulling her closer.

"You really want it don't you?" Shego questioned and Kim moaned in response. Shego took that as a big yes and quickly went back to Kim's clit. She captured the small bundle of nerves between her lips and started sucking on it. Kim arched her back and pulled Shego as close as possible, wanting more then just that. Shego got the message and surprised Kim by slipping her tongue across her wet slit.

"Oh god Shego." She whimpered feeling Shego's tongue move between her wet folds. Shego licked at Kim's drenched centre sipping every drop of juice she was giving. She decided to finally give Kim what she wanted and pushed three fingers into her tight passage. Kim brought her legs up and wrapped them around Shego's upper body.

"I'm going to make you come hard pumpkin." Shego whispered ramming her fingers in and out of her. Kim moved in time with Shego's rhythm, grinding against her hand. Shego lowered her head and started licking Kim's clit again, doubling the pleasure for her princess. She quickened her pace, going harder and faster, pushing Kim closer to the edge. She forced a fourth finger into Kim's tight centre spreading her wide.

"Son of a…" Kim moaned rolling her hips against Shego's hand. Her walls started to clench around Shego's fingers signalling she was close to her climax.

"Come for me Kimmie." Shego whispered pushing her fingers in as deep as she could.

"You're so good." Kim groaned her eyes snapping shut as she felt her orgasm approaching. Shego kept her rhythm up and felt Kim's wall squeeze around her fingers. The red head let out a loud scream; her back arched as her body got wrecked by a major orgasm. Shego held her fingers still, waiting until Kim's orgasm was reduced. Shego pulled her fingers out, licked them clean and crawled up Kim's body. She placed a soft kiss on the panting red head's lips and settled down next to her.

Kim regained her normal breathing and snuggled up against her green skinned lover.

"That was wonderful." Kim whispered.

"I know I'm the best lover pumpkin but thanks. I have to break up this little loving moment cause I have to control the plane. Excuse me." Shego said getting to her feet. Kim's eyes were glued to her body as she gathered her clothes and pulled them on. Shego shot one last look at Kim before walking away, her hips swaying lightly as she disappeared out of sight.

She walked into the cockpit and was relieved to see that everything was under control. The automatic pilot was flying them right to Middleton without a single problem. _As expected from my jet._Shego thought as she took place in the pilot seat. She checked the altitude and the speed just to make sure the auto-pilot wasn't having any failures. Satisfied that everything was okay she checked the time and was surprised to see that they were just 15 minutes away from Middleton.

Shego grinned and walked back into the lounge. Kim looked up at her with curious green eyes waiting for her to say something.

"We land in 15 minutes." Shego said and she winked at Kim before she returned to the cockpit. Kim shot up at that news and quickly dressed herself. She almost ran into the cockpit and looked out of the window. She could see a little town that was just waking up, the sun rising slowly.

"So this is it huh?" She asked softly.

"Yeah this is it, this is Middleton. You're home, we're home." Shego replied. Normally she would ask permission to land on the airport runway but this time she didn't. She steered the plane in the direction of Kim's parental home and started the landing.

"You're landing here?!" Kim squealed in disbelieve.

"Yeah there's enough space in your street to land this thing." Shego replied reducing her speed and altitude. Kim didn't reply to that and just watched in awe how Shego landed her jet almost right in front of her door. When the wheels touched the ground she was shaken out of her daze, realising that she was home. The plane slowly came to a stop, stopping only a few meters away from Kim's home.

"This is your captain speaking, we have landed and you are now aloud to get out of the plane." Shego said through a tiny microphone. Kim laughed at that and they both got out of the plane. Her laughter died immediately when she looked at her home.

"Come on… we can do this." Shego whispered grabbing Kim's hand and guiding her to the front door. It was now about 5:44 in the morning, meaning that everybody was still asleep. Or mostly everybody, Kim figured that her Mom would be awake due to her function. They stopped in front of the door and Kim started digging into her pockets.

"What are you doing?" Shego asked.

"I'm searching my key." Kim replied and she fished the little thing out of her pocket.

"Your key?!"

"You didn't think I would throw it away or something did you?"

"No but it's just a miracle that you haven't lost it somewhere." Shego muttered in reply. Kim squeezed Shego's hand lightly and unlocked the door with her key. She slowly pushed it open and that familiar scent came back to her like a sledgehammer hitting her in the head. She wobbled slightly and Shego prevented her from falling.

"You okay?" Shego questioned softly.

"Yeah… just… the smell." Kim replied and Shego took a deep sniff as well.

"Yeah I recognise it as well, kinda overwhelming isn't it?" Shego asked as they walked into the living room.

"Very overwhelming." Was all Kim said. She froze in her steps, tears stinging in her eyes as she looked around. Everything was still the same, nothing had changed since she left. She remembered the day she left. She had promised to come back in 2 weeks, Shego was taking her on a holiday to celebrate their 1-year anniversary.

_xxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxx_

"_Okay mom I've packed all my stuff and Shego should be arriving here any moment now." Kim said carrying her suitcase down the stairs. _

"_That's good sweetheart are you sure you have everything?"_

"_Yes mom I'm sure." Kim replied and Ann smiled at her. Kim placed her suitcase at the front door and took a seat next to her mother on the couch. Her father was sitting in his chair reading his newspaper. He hadn't been really happy with the news about Kim going on a holiday with Shego. He did nothing to stop it but he didn't encourage it as well. The bell rang and everybody looked up._

'_That must be Shego." Ann said and she went to the front door. She unlocked it and was met by the sight of Shego._

"_Hi Mrs. Dr. Possible." Shego said polite. _

"_Hi Shego come in, Kim is sitting in the living room." Ann said and she stepped aside to let Shego in. _

"_Thanks." She said and she strolled into the house. Ann closed the door and followed Shego into the living room._

"_Shego!" Kim squealed jumping up and leaping into the older woman's arms. _

"_Hi princess, did you miss me?" She asked hugging the red head._

"_Yeah I did…. A lot." Kim murmured and they shared a small kiss. Ann smiled at the loving scene and James didn't even bother to look up from his newspaper. They parted but stayed close to each other._

"_So did you pack everything you need?" Shego asked and Kim nodded. "Well I guess it's time to go then." Shego announced. "I'll put your suitcase in the car and I'll see you outside okay?" Shego offered._

"_Alright, I just have to say goodbye to my mom and dad." Shego winked at her and walked away, leaving the family alone. _

"_Oh honey take care of yourself!" Ann announced and she pulled Kim into a hug. "Look out for dangerous things, take care and have fun. Don't talk to strangers and don't go on any mission cause that's not really nice towards Shego okay sweetheart?" Her mother rattled. _

"_Yes mom, don't worry we'll be fine. You know me, I can handle it." Kim reassured her mother. _

"_Alright then… see you in two weeks honey." Ann said and she released her daughter. Kim smiled at her and turned to her father. He hadn't looked up from his paper yet and probably wasn't planning to do so._

"_Well goodbye dad." She said softly and her father remained quiet. Her gaze went down to the ground and she started to walk away. _

"_Don't mind him Kimmie, he's just upset that his only daughter is going away for 2 weeks. You're his pride and joy remember?" Ann said trying to cheer Kim up. Kim did indeed remember the moment he had said that to her, she had been as proud as can be. _

"_Yeah I know mom." Kim replied with a small smile on her face. _

"_Now go on, Shego's waiting for you." Her mother said with a wink and she opened the door for her. _

"_Thanks, say goodbye to the tweebs for me will you?" Kim said stepping outside._

"_I will honey, goodbye." Ann said and Kim walked up to Shego's car. She waved at her mother and opened the passenger door. She was about to get in when she heard her father call her. _

"_Kimmie-cub." He said and she looked up at him in surprise."_

"_Dad." She whispered_

"_Come here and give me a proper goodbye." He said with a smile on his face and his arms wide open. Kim smiled and ran back, hugging him tightly._

"_Have fun Kimmie-cub." He said and kissed the top of her head. _

"_I will dad, bye." She replied and she almost had trouble controlling her emotions. She got back to the car, stepped in and waved one last goodbye before they took off. _

"_Well there she goes." Ann said as they looked at the retreating car. _

"_Yeah there she goes." _

_xxxxxEndFlashbackxxxxx_

"Kim?"

Kim snapped out of her thoughts hearing a voice she hadn't heard in a long time. She turned around and was met with the sight of an older red head. Shock was clear in both of the red head's eyes as they stared at each other. Shego looked between the two and decided to stay out of it for now. It looked like they were deciding what to do.

"Mom…" Kim let out in a soft tone. Kim was eventually the one who broke the stare and she bolted into her mother's arms. Wrapping her arms around her and hugging her for dear life. Her mother, still in shock, managed to wrap her arms around her daughter, still not believing that she was back. Kim pulled back slightly and looked at her mother.

"It's really me, I'm really back." Kim whispered. Ann raised a hand and touched Kim's cheek, her eyes roaming over her face. It took a few moments for it to sink in but she was holding her daughter. Her real daughter.

"Kim!" She announced and she pulled Kim into another hug, stroking her slightly darker red hair.

"Where have you been all these years? What happened to two weeks?!" She questioned pulling back and revealing that she was crying.

"Well we had a little accident and I was afraid to come home. I was afraid you wouldn't accept me anymore because of that."

"What kind of accident? What happened? Why wouldn't I take back my own daughter? I don't see anything different about you, except for the obvious growth over your body." Ann rambled.

"Mom!" Kim yelled her cheeks becoming a bright red. She had been in the house for 5 minutes and her mother was already embarrassing her.

"What happened? What was so bad that you didn't call us and made us think you were dead all these years?" Ann asked.

"I think it's best if you sit down for this one Mrs. Dr. Possible." Shego announced. Ann looked at her with wide eyes.

"Shego." She said making Shego's eyebrows go up.

"Yeah that's me." She replied dry. Ann's shocked look turned into an amused look and she smiled a warm smile at Shego.

"It's so good to see you two again." She said sitting down on the couch. Shego and Kim sat down on her left side, their hands entwining as they did so.

"So tell me what happened." Ann said.

"Well the reason we didn't call was because it was difficult. We were attacked or well a village near Shego's mansion was attacked." Kim started her voice shaking a bit. Shego noticed this and squeezed her hand in support. Kim looked up at her and smiled a weak smile. Shego knew that Kim was having a though time. Seeing her mother for the first time in three years and telling her what happened was a bit much all at once.

"Let me tell it." Shego whispered and Kim nodded at her.

"A village nearby got attacked by two panthers. They looked like normal panthers for ones that didn't know how panthers looked. But we both knew they weren't normal because of their size and strength. Kim and I decided to help the village and save the people. I saved Kim the first time a panther attacked her. I jumped in front of her and it bit me in my arm. It shouldn't have done that cause it gave me the change to break it's neck. I was distracted because of my wound and because of that Kim got bitten as well. It got her in her lower leg and I got pissed and burned it alive with my plasma."

By now Ann's eyes were wide, her mouth was wide open but partly covered by a raised hand.

"What happened next?" She asked.

"I told the villagers to go to a hospital nearby. They did as I told them and I carried Kim back to my mansion. After tending our wounds we figured everything was okay so we didn't pay much attention to it. We of course noticed we had the wounds, feeling slight stings of pain with particular movements. But we figured that was normal because wounds tend to hurt." Shego said the last part in a 'doy' voice.

"Why didn't you go to a hospital?" Ann asked.

"We had the right equipment to take care of our wounds. We cleaned them thoroughly and covered them to prevent any infection. That didn't have any effect at all." Shego explained.

"Why didn't it have any effect?"

"We were already infected by something that couldn't be stopped. The wounds started healing nicely and one day we decided to spar a bit. We were bored out of our wits so we sparred and agreed to take it slow. We did in the beginning but I eventually caught Kim of guard and she didn't take it to well. She leaped at me with a sudden outburst of rage and tried to kick me. I raised my wounded arm in reflex, knowing it would stop her kick. When her wounded leg connected with my wounded arm we both let out a scream of pain. The pain I was feeling and Kim was probably feeling as well was the worst pain I've ever felt." Shego said and Ann looked like she was going to faint.

"Are you okay mom?" Kim asked cutting through the story and she just nodded.

"Anyway, a bright light appeared blinding Kimmie and me. The next thing I knew I woke up on the floor of the gym and…. Let's just say I wasn't quite myself." Shego said shooting a look at Kim.

"What do you mean not quite yourself?" Ann asked in concern.

"Well… we kinda changed into… uh panthers." Shego said and Ann shot her a disbelieving look.

"It's true mom we're… well… were-panthers." Kim said and she knew it sounded ridiculous.

"Really were-panthers? Then tell me why aren't you panthers right now?"

"We've been told that we can change into our human form once a week. So if our 24 hours have passed we'll change back and we'll have to wait another 7 days." Shego explained. It became quiet and Ann just looked at them in disbelieve. Kim and Shego exchanged a nervous look, not knowing what was going to happen next.

Ann seemed to be thinking about the situation. At first she didn't believe it at all but the story was very convincing. She knew that the chance that something like that would happen to somebody was 0 but she knew what her daughter did on her missions. It was something that couldn't happen to normal people but Kim and Shego weren't just normal people, Ann knew that for a fact. She looked up at them again and came to the point that they were telling the truth.

"You really thought that I wasn't going to accept you? Just because you can change into a big cat?" She questioned and Kim nodded.

"Oh honey of course not! You're my daughter and I love you. I'll always love you no matter what animal you can change in to. If you need any help just say the word and I'll provide all the help I can give." Ann said lovingly and she grabbed their entwined hands. "Don't worry, I understand." She whispered. Kim looked up at Shego with a big smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Shego looked back smiling as well and she leaned forward giving her a small peck on the lips.

"Now would you like some tea?" Ann asked getting up from the couch.

"Sure." They answered at the same time and they followed Ann into the kitchen. Ann prepared some tea and they sat down at the table. Soon they were sharing stories, catching up, laughing and drinking tea. It was as if everything was back to normal. Normally Ann would've waked her husband but Kim wanted to let him sleep. She had complied with a warm smile and poured everybody a new cup of tea. After what seemed hours of chatting and drinking tea the mood turned completely when James strolled into the kitchen. They became quiet and watched how he walked up to the coffeemaker. He was clearly tired and he made himself some coffee.

He grabbed his steaming mug of coffee and strolled passed the kitchen table.

"Morning honey, morning Kim, Shego." He mumbled and he stumbled out of the kitchen. The three women exchanged looks and burst into laughter at the same time. After a few moments of laughing it became quiet and they waited for him to realise what just happened. They found it particularly strange that a rocket scientist was that slow in the morning. You would think that his brain would work at full speed at every moment. It took him about ten minutes to come back to the kitchen, his eyes wide in shock.

"Kimmie-cub." He said and then he looked at Shego. "Shego." They looked at him both wearing the same grin on their faces.

"W-what are you doing here? How did you get here?" He asked in disbelieve.

"We arrived about 2 hours ago, Shego's jet is parked in the street." Kim replied.

"Shego's… jet… is uh parked in the street. Okay well that's uh… good." He said uncertain. He sat down uncertain if his legs could carry him any longer. He looked at his wife and she just smiled.

"I thought you were dead." He said softly.

"I'm sorry dad I should've called… but I didn't. We were attacked and we were kinda forced to stay at Shego's mansion and please don't be mad." Kim begged.

"You were attacked? What happened?" He asked.

"A nearby village got attacked by unusual sized panthers and they managed to bite Kim and Shego. They have about 19 hours before they will turn back into panthers." Ann explained and James looked at her as if she had grown a third eye.

"They are panthers?" He questioned and everybody nodded at that question. "My daughter is a catlike animal?" He asked and he got the same answers as before.

"I would've told you but I didn't have the nerve to do so. I was afraid that you would reject me because of my ability. I don't want that cause I'm still me only I can change into a panther. I figured we had to tell you someday cause I knew you were worried. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Kim explained.

"Well your fear wasn't misplaced." He mumbled.

"W-what?" Kim asked her eyes widening in shock.

"I can't have a daughter who isn't human. You're not like us Kimmie-cub and I can't have that. I once thought that you were an intelligent and responsible girl. My opinion changed when you admitted that you had a crush on Shego and now… now you can't be a part of the family anymore." He said getting and he walked away. Kim just stared at the spot where he had been sitting, feeling her world shatter into pieces.

She let out a soft sob and tears started streaming down her cheeks. Ann sat there in shock, not believing what she had just heard and Shego immediately pulled Kim into an embrace.

"Hey it's okay princess. I'm sure he didn't mean it, he just needs to get used to the idea. Don't worry it'll be okay really." She mumbled raining kisses on Kim's face. Ann startled them both when she got to her feet, her chair falling over because of the abrupt force. They looked at her and saw that she was angry. No, she looked beyond angry she looked pissed as hell. She quickly strode out of the kitchen and world war 3 broke out.

Shego refocused on Kim who started crying again and mumbled soothing words into her ear. They both listened how Ann yelled to James and they never heard him say a word. They both pictured him sitting in his chair hiding behind his newspaper. He probably wasn't even reading it cause they both knew that Ann Possible was absolutely terrifying when she was angry. Almost an hour passed and Ann had finally stopped yelling at her husband.

Kim, who was no longer crying and Shego, hadn't moved an inch. Neither of them knew if Ann got through to James but they didn't dare to move or say a thing. They inched back a bit when Ann walked into the kitchen with an angry look on her face.

"Girls you better go upstairs." She said and they both nodded. They quickly got up and they were upstairs in matter of seconds. Kim shut the door behind her and looked how Shego plopped down on her bed. She looked around in her room and smiled seeing that nothing had changed. It was still pink and all her stuff was in the same place. She walked over to her bed and sat down next to Shego. It was quiet and they listened how Ann continued her rampage against James. This time he did respond to her rage and soon they were both yelling at each other.

Ann was yelling something about Kim being their daughter no matter what. James was yelling that he didn't want a thing like that in his house even though it was his daughter.

Kim looked at the ground with a sad look in her eyes. Shego knew that her father had hurt her, he had gone to far but she decided to stay out of it. Normally she would've given him a piece of her mind but she was sure Ann could handle him. She had to admit that Ann frightened her as well when angry. It was like a raging bull coming towards you while you're wrapped in a red robe. Shego shook the thought off and refocused on Kim.

"I'll always love you." Shego whispered and she pulled Kim close. Kim leaned against her with a small smile on her face.

"At least you will." She whispered.

"Your mother won't stop loving you as well. I bet your little brothers will love you even more." Shego said with a grin on her face. Kim turned around and looked at her with a curious look on her face.

"You're a panther and they love weird things." She explained and she thought about the time that they wanted to examine her plasma.

"I guess you're right, the only one who doesn't love me is my dad." She murmured.

"He loves you, I know he does. He's just having trouble with all of this. You reappear after three years without saying a word and say you're a panther. I don't know any parents who would react normal to that."

"Thank you Shego." She whispered and she captured Shego's lips in a loving kiss. Shego wrapped her arms around Kim and pulled her on top of her. The kiss deepened and they no longer paid attention to the war going on downstairs.

Kim let out a gasp before capturing Shego's full lips again, one hand tangling in her black hair, her other resting on her hip. Shego tightened her grip around Kim's body and let out a low moan when Kim's hand brushed the side of her breast. Shego broke the kiss and Kim pouted slightly at her.

"We can't do this." She said gasping slightly.

"Why not?"

"We're in your room and your parents are downstairs arguing about us or well… you." Shego explained and Kim got the point.

"Let's go to your place!" Kim announced happily.

"My place?" Shego questioned.

"Yeah your apartment."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, if he doesn't want me to be here then so be it." Kim replied firm. They got to their feet and fixed their clothes and hair. Shego grabbed Kim's hand and guided her down the stairs. They walked into the living room and everything became quiet.

"It's quite clear that I'm not welcome here. Shego and I are leaving, we'll be staying at her apartment." Kim said and she handed her mother a piece of paper with the address on it.

"Sorry mom but dad really doesn't want me anymore." Her mother pulled her into a hug and glared at her husband.

"Bye sweetheart." She said and she watched how Kim and Shego left. She refocused on James who was glaring at her with his arms folded in front of him.

"Now look what you've done! You've chased away our only daughter!" She screamed and the war continued.

**At Shego's apartment….**

Shego grabbed her keys and almost dropped them when she felt Kim wrap herself around her.

"Easy princess." She said struggling to get her key in the door. She finally managed to open it and they almost stumbled into the apartment. Kim kicked the door shut behind her, her hands never leaving Shego's body.

"You're really turned on aren't you?" Shego questioned as they stumbled to her bedroom.

"Uh huh." Kim muttered her hands roaming Shego's entire front. She pushed Shego onto her bed and crawled on top of her, straddling her ass.

"Wait right here." Kim whispered in Shego's ear and she got up. Shego waited in silence just like Kim told her to do and heard her rummaging through some drawers. A second later was the ruffling sound of clothes and Kim's hands worked her own clothes off as well. She pulled Shego's pants off, taking her underwear with it. She didn't bother to take her shirt off and just spread Shego's legs wide.

"Now I'm going to make you come hard." Shego heard a few unmistakable clings and snaps of straps and when Kim settled down she felt a hard appendage poking into her backside. Kim didn't even take it slow and rammed the appendage into Shego's drenched centre. Shego gripped the sheets of her bed until her knuckles were white. Kim gave Shego a few seconds to adjust to the appendage but found it difficult to control herself. She felt a needy savage hunger racing through her; she felt the need to hear Shego scream.

Not wanting to wait any longer she slowly pulled out and pushed in with high speed. She set a rhythm pulling out slow and pushing in fast. Shego moaned at every thrust and it sounded like music to Kim. Her rhythm got faster and Shego started pushing back, meeting her thrusts and intensifying the pleasure. Never in her entire life had Kim felt so dominate and she had to admit that it thrilled her.

Kim gripped Shego's hips pulling her harder against her.

"K-kimmie…." She moaned gripping the headboard to keep herself steady. She buried her face in her sheets, her bed muffling her moans. Kim noticed this and grabbed Shego's hair. She leaned over the woman, the appendage going in deeper then before.

"I want to hear you scream." Kim hissed never slowing down. Shego had never seen Kim's dominate side before but seeing it now overwhelmed her quite a bit. Unable to feel if Shego was close to her edge Kim continued her fast pace. A sudden ear-piercing scream erupted from Shego's throat signalling that her orgasm had come. Kim slowed down pushing in and out of her until her orgasm reduced, drawing it out as long as possible.

The sound of Shego's scream satisfied her beyond limits and soon after that she pulled the appendage out of her. She tossed it aside and settled down on the bed next to Shego's panting form. Her body was flushed and covered with sweat, her chest was heaving up and down from her heavy breathing. Kim was mesmerised by her beauty and couldn't look away if her life depended on it.

Shego turned to look at her as well and gave her a small grin. She gathered the red head in her arms and kissed the top of her head. They eventually took a much-needed nap both tired after that busy day.

_**Possible Residence…**_

"James we're both responsible adults and Kim is our daughter. We are highly educated and with our connections we can find a solution for her cat… problem." Ann said.

"I know she's our daughter I just have problems with her being a panther. If I look at her I see a bit of you and myself in her. As panther she won't have that and that makes it hard to accept. I do agree on the fact that with some help we could find a solution. I think we should start with calling that boy that used to help her." James replied finally accepting the fact that Kim was still his daughter.

"Wade, yes I made Kim leave her Kimmunicator before she left three years ago. It's probably somewhere in her room." Ann and James went upstairs and entered the pink room of their oldest and only daughter. Ann was about to start searching when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What if Kimmie-cub is happy with the way she is? What if she doesn't want to go back?" James asked.

"You have a point we can't just go and change her without asking her. Though we can still let Wade make an antidote just in case she does want to go back." Ann reasoned.

"Good point, let's find that… what's its name and call what's his name." James said and Ann rolled her eyes as they started searching for the Kimmunicator.

After more then half an hour searching they finally found the device. It was tucked away in one of Kim's cargo jeans that she definitely didn't fit anymore. James took the device and turned it on. A 13-year-old coloured boy appeared on the screen.

"Uh hello?" James said.

"Mr. Possible what can I do for you?" Wade asked. James looked at the boy and quickly gave Ann the Kimmunicator.

"Hello Wade, we have some good news." Wade almost choked when Ann came in sight, surprised to see her as well.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Kim is back." Everything became quiet and Wade just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Just like that?!" He eventually asked and Ann nodded. "Okay so what can I do for you?" He asked again.

"Well when Kim came back she took some trouble with her."

"You mean Shego?" Wade asked and Ann giggled.

"No not Shego but she was with her as well with the same trouble. No Kim and Shego were attacked and now they've changed into were-panthers." Ann explained and she realised it did sound a bit ridiculous. Wade on the other immediately believed her, knowing it was possible especially for Kim.

"Tell me everything you know." He said.

"Well they were bitten and changed into were-panthers. They know that they can change into their human forms once a week for 24 hours."

"How many hours do they have left?" Wade asked. Ann checked her watch and did a quick calculation in her head.

"I think a little less then 10 hours." She replied.

"Do you want me to try and make an antidote?" He questioned.

"Yes and could you make something that gives them the opportunity to change into humans more often? We don't know if Kim really wants to go back to a normal life so we have to think about that as well. If she doesn't want to change back entirely the least we can do is make something that let's her change more often." Ann explained.

"I completely understand I'll get right to it." He said.

"Thank you Wade." Ann replied.

"No problem Mrs. P. have a nice day." He said and the screen went black. Ann turned to James who had been listening to the entire conversation.

"So we'll get our daughter back?" He asked.

"If she doesn't want to change back we'll get her back partly and if she does then we'll get her back entirely." Ann replied.

"Shouldn't we call Kim to tell her the news then?" He suggested and Ann agreed with that. They went downstairs and Ann got the piece of paper Kim had handed her. She dialled the number that was written on it. She held the phone up to her ear and listened to the regular beep.

**Shego's apartment….**

_Rrring… Rrring… Rrring… _

The phone went unheard and unanswered both Kim and Shego didn't wake up at the annoying sound. Shego only shifted slightly but never woke up at the sound of the phone. Kim snuggled closer against her lover and they resumed their deep sleep.

_**Possible residence…**_

"They're not picking up." Ann announced and she disconnected the line. She turned towards her husband and he looked at her with one eyebrow up.

"Should we go to her apartment?" He asked. It became quiet and in those silent minutes they both pictured what they would find if they walked into the apartment. They snapped out of their thoughts and shook their heads no.

"I'll try to call them later." Ann said and James gave a firm nod.

**Shego's apartment….**

_5 hours later and less then 4 hours to go. _Kim and Shego were both in a state of awakening. Both aware of the fact that they were lying in bed next to each other. Kim was the first one to open her eyes; she blinked a few times and noticed it was dark outside. In a blind state of panic she rolled out of bed and ran up to the mirror. She checked herself and was relieved to see that she was still human. She let out a sigh of relieve and returned to Shego's bed. She saw Shego looking at her with a questioning look on her face and just grinned sheepishly at her.

"What's wrong?" Shego asked.

"I was just checking if I was still human." Kim replied. Shego looked her up and down and grinned.

"Well I'm not sure about that, I mean you don't smell very human." Shego said sniffing at Kim. It had been a long time since they had a proper shower so they both smelled a bit inhuman.

"I'll just go and take a shower then." Kim replied and she got to her feet. Shego looked at her as she walked into the shower and listened how she turned it on. Kim poked her head around the corner of the door and looked at her.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked. Shego grinned and quickly made her way to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. After about an hour in the shower, 20 minutes to wash each other and 40 minutes of having fun, they finally emerged from the bathroom. Shego was wrapped in a much revealing green towel and Kim was obviously wearing her green robe. They changed into some fresh clothes, both going for some comfortable sweats and a T-shirt.

_**Possible residence….**_

_Beep beep beebeep… Beep beep beebeep…_

"What's that sound?" James questioned. It became quiet and they both listened intently.

_Beep beep beebeep…_

"That's the Kimmunicator!" Ann announced jumping to her feet and running to get the device. She ran up the stairs and bolted into Kim's room. She snatched the device off of the desk and quickly answered.

"Hi Mrs. P." Wade greeted casually.

"Hello Wade what is it?" She asked.

"Well I have good news and bad news." He announced.

"Good news first please." Ann said and Wade shivered at the resemblance between her and Kim.

"The good news is I found a way to make an antidote and a medicine to disable the changing progress temporarily."

"Okay well that's really good to hear!"

"Now the bad news. It takes 2 hours in total to make the both of them. They have to take the antidote in human form; it doesn't work when they're in panther form. The medicine has to be taken in human form as well cause once they've changed it's not any use to take something that will stop the change."

"Okay well we can bring it to her, I know where she is. So what's the problem?" Ann asked.

"It takes 2 hours to make it all and if my calculations are right we won't be able to give it on time. They'll change back in about 2 hours and 20 minutes."

"Can't we just wait until they've changed into humans again?"

"The antidote has to be taken in less then an hour or else it won't work. The same applies for the medicine; its effect wears of if it isn't taken within the hour." Wade explained.

"Well then go and make the antidote and medicine. James and I will find a way to get it to her in time." Ann replied.

"Will do Mrs. P. Wade out." He said and the screen went black again. Ann placed the Kimmuicator back on Kim's desk and quickly headed downstairs. She rushed towards James who quickly got to his feet as well. He immediately noticed that something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked in concern.

"Wade can make an antidote and medicine but it takes 2 hours to develop them both. Kim and Shego will change back in 2 hours and 20 minutes and they have to take the medicine in human form. If they don't take it within the hour in their human form the antidote and the medicine will both lose their effects." Ann explained quickly.

"How can we get it to them in 20 minutes?" He asked.

"We have to try and contact them right now! If they're here it can't go wrong but we still have to get them here." Ann said and she picked up the phone and dialled Shego's number again.

**Shego's apartment….**

_Rrring… Rrring… Rrring…_

The apartment was empty. Kim and Shego had decided to go to a restaurant about 15 minutes ago. The phone rang and rang, going unheard and unanswered once again.

_**Possible residence…**_

Ann groaned in frustration and slammed the phone down, disconnecting the call.

"They're not answering!" She yelled.

"How much time do we have to find them?" James asked.

"We have about 2 hours and 15 minutes left. In 2 hours the antidote and medicine will be ready and then we have 15 minutes to give it to them. What do you reckon we do?" She asked. James took a seat in his chair and rubbed his chin, clearly thinking about their next step.

_Italian Restaurant…_

"So princess are you enjoying yourself?" Shego asked never taking her eyes off of the menu.

"Absolutely it's been such a long time since we've done this!" She replied happily. The waiter stopped at their table and asked if they were ready to order. Kim ordered a salad and pasta; Shego ordered an Italian soup and lasagna. The waiter bowed slightly at them and took their menus before walking away.

"You're taking the lasagne?" Kim asked.

"Yes why do you ask?"

"You make wonderful lasagna yourself!"

"Yeah well I want to see if this one is better then mine." She replied dry. Kim giggled at that and they waited for the first course. Their first course arrived soon and they quickly started digging in.

"So how's your salad?" Shego asked taking another sip from her soup.

"It's good, I haven't had vegetables in ages." Kim replied

"Yeah well panthers aren't really vegetable eaters." Shego said sipping her soup slowly.

"You can say that again, it's not even possible to chew vegetable with those teeth." Kim rolled her eyes and continued eating her salad. They enjoyed their dinner in silence both unaware of the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Possible were searching them. After they had finished their first course the main course followed quickly.

Shego looked at her lasagna but didn't eat it. Her eyes went up to Kim and she smiled. She looked at her beautiful red head and how she enjoyed her food. She couldn't help but stare as Kim ate. The red head was raising a fork to her mouth when she noticed Shego staring at her. She lowered her fork and blushed lightly.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" She asked. Shego reached out and lightly grabbed Kim's free hand.

"No, you look absolutely stunning." Shego replied making Kim blush even more. Her grip on Kim's hand tightened a bit more and Kim squeezed back.

"I love you." Kim whispered.

"I love you too, would you like to dance?" Shego asked. Kim averted her eyes, too shy to look Shego in the eyes and nodded. Holding onto Kim's hand Shego got up and guided her to the dance floor. She pulled her close, her left arm going around the red head's waist and her right hand clasped Kim's hand. Shego hadn't touched her lasagna at all and it was probably cold now but she didn't care. She didn't get the chance to dance with her princess very often so she was determined to finish the dance.

She slowly started swaying to the music holding Kim close. Kim placed her head on Shego's shoulder and moved against her. The couple slowly moved to the music, sharing a romantic moment.

"I've wanted to do this with you for ages." Shego whispered her lips lightly brushing Kim's ear. Kim pulled back a bit and emerald met olive green. Shego leaned forward and captured Kim's lips in a soft kiss. The red head turned a bright red and returned the kiss ever so gently. Shego was the first to pull back and she took a step back, letting go of Kim.

The red head looked at her with a confused look, surprised at the sudden loss of contact. Shego kneeled down and opened a little velvet box. By now Kim was staring down at her with wide eyes, her hands covering her mouth.

"Princess I love you, will you marry me?" Shego asked. Everybody in the restaurant watched how the scene developed and a few ladies held their hands to their hearts.

"Yes I will!" Kim squealed with tears of joy in her eyes. Shego rose to her feet and pulled Kim into a tight embrace. Everybody in the restaurant went 'aaw' and the couple broke apart. Shego slipped the ring onto Kim's finger and the red head just beamed with pride.

They quickly ended their dinner and left the restaurant in a hurry. Shego drove them back to her apartment and dragged Kim inside. They latched onto each other, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

A loud knock on the front door broke their moment. Shego groaned and walked to the door. She pulled it open, fully prepared to singe the person who knocked.

"Mrs. Dr. Possible?" Shego questioned in disbelieve.

"Shego go get Kim and quick." She said.

"Kimmie!" Shego yelled and the red head came running to the door.

"What is it?" She questioned and she noticed her mom. " Mom what are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"No time to explain now, get your stuff we're leaving." Ann said and she started walking away. Kim and Shego shared a confused look and quickly followed her. When they got down stairs Ann was already waiting for them in her car. She motioned for them to get in and they did so. Ann shifted the car into drive and took off with screeching tires.

"Mom what is going on?!" Kim questioned.

"We don't have much time. Wade made an antidote and a medicine that can help you change back into humans. The only problem is that we have about 10 minutes to get it to you." Ann explained shifting into super speed.

"You… you mean that we can change back into our normal selves?" Shego asked.

"If you take the antidote you'll never be able to change into a panther again. If you take the medicine it'll help slow down the changing progress giving you a few extra days as human." Ann replied.

"So we can choose if we want to stay as we are or we can change back?" Kim asked.

"What do you think we should do?" Shego asked.

"Kim you must know that your father doesn't mind what you are. I had a good talk with him and he realised that he made a mistake."

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Kim what you decide now will not have any influence on the fact that we love you. You and Shego have to decide now if you want to stay the way you are or not. We don't have much time. In less then 5 minutes you'll change back into panthers and then it's too late." Ann had managed to get them home before the time had run out. She parked the car in front of the door and quickly ran into the house. Kim and Shego didn't hesitate a second and quickly followed her. They entered the living room and immediately saw two vials. One was a light blue and the other was yellowish.

"The blue one is the antidote, the yellow one is the medicine. In about 3 minutes you'll change, so decide quickly." James announced pointing at the vials. Kim and Shego exchanged a look before looking at the vials.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking aren't you?" Shego asked and Kim nodded. She turned to her mother and then to her father.

"Mom, dad, this decision is really hard. I want to know if we can count on your help after we made our decision."

"Of course you can honey." Her mom reassured her.

"Absolutely Kimmie-cub." James replied. Kim looked up at Shego again and she gave a firm nod. They took a step forward and Kim grabbed the vial with the yellow liquid in it.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

"Are you?"

"Absolutely."

"Let's do this." Shego said and she took the vial from Kim's hand. She uncorked it and didn't wait a second longer to gulp down half of the vial. She handed Kim the vial and she drank the rest of the medicine.

"Now there's no going back." Kim announced placing the vial on the table. She smiled a sad smile and felt Shego wrap her arm around her.

"We'll be okay." Shego whispered.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_From that moment on our lives changed even though they seemed the same. We had more control over our transformation, which made it possible for us to turn into humans a lot more. At one point we were afraid that we had made a mistake. Eventually everything turned out okay and my parents assured us that we made a good choice. They told me that they agreed with both choices, to them there wasn't a wrong or right choice. _

_My younger brothers did pay more attention to me all of a sudden. I think they like me a lot more now that I'm a 'freak' as they call it so nicely. Shego had been right all along. Everybody was okay with our ability and my father apologised for his behaviour. So in the end it seemed that I had been worried for nothing. _

_I moved in with Shego and my parents helped us a bit at the moments we weren't in our human forms. With helping I mean they brought us chunks of meat and made sure that no one got suspicious. In the end Shego and I got married, starting a new chapter of our lives together. You can say that we had a happy end in human ánd panther form. And I'm happy to tell you that it really is a happy end to Shego and me. _

_The End._

* * *

Well this was a new.. and refreshing kind of story for me... written with a bit of help from Heart-san's wolf... dedicated to you! I hope you liked the story!

Thanks for reading it y'all!


End file.
